


For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms

by palalabu



Series: sleepy boyfriends [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: because fuck everyone else, he’s not sharing this Lando with the world.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: sleepy boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms

There’s nothing Carlos could do but to stare and just take in the beauty of Lando (his Lando, because fuck everyone else, he’s not sharing this Lando with the world) thoroughly fucked out, still coming down from his climax, completely vulnerable, pinned under Carlos. His brown curls wet with sweat, framing his face perfectly. Eyes closed, damp lashes fanning against his flushed cheekbones. Lips parted, red, swollen by kisses, trying to take in more oxygen while stubbornly whispering Carlos’ name. A true picture of a debauched youth. Corrupted by Carlos. Who in turn was corrupted by the beauty of Lando coming apart under his touch. And the image was seared in Carlos’ mind since their first time, that all Carlos wants to do is to keep recreating and saving each of these moments in his memory. 

Their chest heaving against each other. Chasing breath in synchronized rhythm. Still Carlos needs to touch. He cups Lando’s face with both hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks and travel down gently to his lips, tugging the bottom one along the way. To his neck, his shoulders, down his arms, forcing Lando to finally open his eyes. Watching Carlos watching him. And when Carlos reaches his palms, he tangles their fingers and brings Lando’s hand to lay it next to his head against the pillow, renders him even more powerless under Carlos’ ministration. 

_ Beautiful. _ Carlos tells him, in English, in Spanish. In the kisses he presses into Lando’s skin. Against his chest where his heart beats even faster, where his flush starts and all the way up to his cheeks. 

He probably should stop and let Lando settle down. But he can’t. He just wants to hear Lando gasp as he presses the softest kiss against his nipple. Wants to feel his cum stained stomach quiver as Carlos licks it. And all the while he knows Lando would be watching, enchanted by what Carlos is doing to his body. 

Lando told him once, how it was so hard for him to concentrate during their meetings, when he had Carlos sitting across from him and they had to talk about statistics. Because Lando was just trying not to have an erection from having Carlos just staring at him, intensely. And other men would’ve been proud to have that effect on their boyfriend. To have the person they love unraveled just from a look. His touches. His kisses. And just how Lando would stare at him like Carlos is some kind of a sex god. 

But Carlos also remembers the first time they kissed-- with intent, Carlos’s fingers ran along Lando’s sides under his shirt-- Lando asked him, “Are you sure?” As if Carlos hadn’t been debating, admonishing, questioning himself for almost a year if he should tell his  _ very young teammate _ that he fell for him and wanted him, wanted to be with him (Because Carlos remembers his own rookie year, all nerves and pressure. And he didn't want to be another complicated variable for Lando. Didn’t want to be the first thing Lando regretted if the year didn’t meet his expectations) As if Carlos hadn’t been waiting for the end of the season, to make sure their team is the best of the rest, that Lando’s season went satisfactory. 

“Of course,” he told Lando who’s still staring at him in disbelief. “Lando, of course.” He remembers how he kept peppering Lando’s lips, his cheeks, his neck with kisses and assurance. How, later, when they were both settled down from their high, wrapped around each other under the sheets, and in darkness Lando told him, voice barely above whisper, that Carlos could’ve had anyone. And in that self-deprecating laugh that sadly very Lando, he told Carlos that he still doesn’t know what Carlos is doing with him. And Carlos was at a loss.

Carlos tries to tell him with words how precious he is to Carlos, and gets a timid smile in return if he was lucky (a quite stern, “Stop it,” if he wasn't). So he tries to tell him with his action, that he loves adores cant-live-without worships Lando. Worship his smiles, his jokes, his talent, his body. Fuck. If only Lando realized just how Carlos couldn’t wait to get back between his legs again, taking him to his climax again and again and how much he wants it for Lando as much as it is for him. 

Lando’s whispers of Carlos’ name are breathy when Carlos kisses the fold of his thigh, so close to his already half hard cock. His hand wavers on the back of Carlos’ head. Until Carlos nuzzles his cock from base to tip and takes the head into his mouth, and Lando pulls Carlos’ hair, knees up, cursing. 

Carlos wants to drag it longer, making sure Lando is thoroughly pleasured. But by the way Lando’s toes curl against the sheet, how his body arched, he knows he won’t last long.  _ How do you want me? _ he asks. _ I don’t know Carlos… just please…  _ And Carlos takes him deeper, letting Lando fucks himself into Carlos’ mouth, and reveling in the endless litany of  _ Carlos Carlos fuck Carlos _ and the feeling of Lando’s cock pulsing in his mouth. 

His hand helps him where his mouth can’t reach, pumping Lando at the base. While his other hand travels down from Lando’s left knee, thumb drawing circles along Lando’s inner thigh, before he reaches Lando’s used hole and feels his own cum leaking. 

Lando keens as Carlos inserts his middle finger into his wet whole, his body tightened and Carlos fucks him harder. He’s close, Carlos knows that.  _ Come on love, _ he mumbles against Lando’s cock, impossibly hard, already wet with precum, and Carlos strokes him faster.  _ Look at me. _ And when Lando opens his eyes, he kisses the tip of his cock. He pleads to him.  _ Please cum for me Lando.  _ And Lando cries a silent scream. 

For the second time that night, Lando comes. White ribbons defiling Carlos’ face. From the corner of his lips, across his nose, and ends just under his eyes. And Lando can’t never tear his gaze away, no matter how many times he’s seen it. Because Carlos just loves having Lando marking him with his cum. 

Their eyes are locked as Carlos crawls back up so he can cover Lando’s body with his once again. So he marvels at the perfection of Lando’s fucked out face once again. Commits it to his memory once again. 

Lando touches Carlos’ face with the tip of his fingers, smearing all the sweat and cum. And Carlos knows Lando’s heart beats faster just from seeing his mark on Carlos.  _ It’s…  _ Lando murmurs as if to himself at the same time Carlos tells him,  _ yours.  _ He presses his lips against Lando’s stained fingers reverently.  _ It’s yours. All this, is yours. _

And Lando pulls Carlos into a kiss. So deep they don't even know where each of them begins and where the other ends. _ I love you. _ While Lando is clutching at Carlos’ hair, at his back. Pressing Carlos so tight against him to keep him there forever.  _ So much. _ They breathe each other's breaths. Lips still touching. And Lando’s glassy blue eyes are so beautiful.  _ And you’re mine. _ And Carlos can only nod his head fervently. Taking few deep breaths to stop himself from crying. Because that’s the only thing that matters, the only thing that he wants Lando to understand, and more than anything, accept.  _ Always, love. Always. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> blegh. so sappy. bye. i'm out.


End file.
